Stik Drum dan Musik Cadas
by kanaripyon
Summary: Highschool AU. Kise baru saja gabung dengan sebuah band di sekolahnya. Aomine adalah drummer dari band yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun. Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir karena sebuah stik drum dan kecerobohan dalam membaca. Aww.


_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah konser kecil pembawa petaka..._

_._

_._

Namanya Kise Ryouta. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk _live house_ Kyosaki. Dengar-dengar sebuah band-band populer akan tampil sore ini. Sebagai anggota band baru di sekolahnya, Kise rela rogoh kocek sedikit demi membuka wawasannya dalam bermusik.

"Silahkan masuk." Si penjaga pintu mempersilahkan Kise untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih," balas Kise ramah.

Lalu Kise segera memasuki sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Teman satu bandnya menyarankan Kise agar datang lebih awal supaya bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Kise menuruti saran temannya dan segera mengambil tempat di paling depan.

.

.

* * *

**Stik Drum dan Musik Cadas**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, (mungkin) OOC, awas typo, EYD apa itu EYD. Tidak ada maksud mencela salah satu aliran musik, ini cuma cerita.

**Pair: **Aomine Daiki-Kise Ryouta

.

.

**Summary**

* * *

Kise baru saja gabung dengan sebuah band di sekolahnya. Aomine adalah drummer dari band yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun. Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir karena sebuah stik drum dan kecerobohan dalam membaca. Aww.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Lampu panggung akhirnya menyala dan para personil band pertama menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Teriakan serak dari para penonton menggema. Tangan-tangan diangkat ke atas seiring sang vokalis meneriakkan salam-salam pembuka yang menggebu-gebu.

"ARYAHREDEEH GRAAAHH"

"YEAAAAAH"

"GRAAAOOOHH"

_**BUM BUM BUM BUM**_

_**DEMDEM JRENGJRENGJRENG NGERENETENEEET**_

"YEAAAH METALLL"

"WUUUUUUUUW"

"..."

Dan disitu berdirilah Kise. Diam dalam canggung. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia terjun dalam dunia musik cadas. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Suara gitar juga terasa seperti mengoyak gendang telinganya. Kise bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh sang vokalis.

Karena berada di depan, Kise pun berusaha beradaptasi untuk "bertahan hidup". Ia berusaha untuk tidak terinjak-injak seperti kutu. Ia ikuti kemana arus mengalir. Karena ternyata penonton di sekitarnya bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan.

Keadaan semakin parah ketika band kelima masuk panggung. Kise sudah setengah sadar dan tubuhnya kuyup karena keringat. Telinga kirinya juga terasa sangat sakit karena entah bagimana antingnya tersangkut di baju penonton sebelahnya saat band sebelumnya turun panggung. Untung saja telinganya tidak robek.

"_Shit_." Kise mengumpat pelan saat melihat sosok tinggi besar berkulit tan naik ke panggung. Umpatan Kise semakin sering ketika sosok tersebut duduk di kursi pemain drum.

Hentakan pertama dari band kelima tersebut terasa seperti setruman dengan medan yang mampu membuat seluruh penonton berteriak seperti orang-orang kerasukan. Sebuah gelombang energi dari band tersebut mampu membuat para penonton semakin terlihat sinting.

Kise tahu ada yang tidak biasa dari band kelima ini. Terutama pada pemain drum itu. Namun hal tidak biasa itu adalah hal yang paling Kise takuti.

Karena pemain drum itu terlalu cadas bagi Kise yang lemah lembut ini.

... Lupakan. Kise tidak lemah lembut. Dia sudah mengatakan "_shit_" berulang-kali.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya lagu terakhir dari band-terlalu-cadas itu selesai. Kise menghela napas lega. Namun para penonton menginginkan _encore_. Kise nyaris semaput mendengarnya. Untungnya para personil band kelima tersebut tidak memikirkan ada rencana _encore_ dan mereka memutuskan untuk tetap turun panggung.

Semuanya sudah turun panggung. Kecuali sang pemain drum.

Para penonton masih berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Mengharap pada sang pemain drum bermuka sengak itu untuk membawakan satu lagu bonus. Ia berdiri dan melempar stik drumnya ke arah penonton secara acak. Mungkin sebagai tanda kenang-kenangan pada fans. Namun, sial.

Sepertinya stik drum itu mendarat tepat di dahi Kise yang tidak sedikitpun adalah seorang fans.

.

_._

_1 jam kemudian_

"Hooooi."

...

"Hoooi!"

"W-Wah!"

Kise terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha untuk memfokuskan bayangan. Ruangan itu remang-remang, namun tidak se-remang-remang di tempat konser bunuh diri tadi. Setelah memandang sekeliling, Kise akhirnya tersadar penuh.

"Dimana ini?" Kise panik.

"Di ruang persiapan." Sebuah suara rendah bertenaga datang dari belakang. Kise memutar kepalanya dan menemukan sosok tinggi besar berkulit tan. Dari jauh hampir mirip beruang madu. Kise merinding.

"P-Persiapan..maksudnya?"

Sosok tan itu mendekati Kise lalu meletakkan segelas teh panas di meja dengan hentakan yang cukup keras. "Kau pingsan di tengah-tengah keramaian. Makanya kami membawamu ke ruangan kami."

Kise mencoba reka ulang apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia pun ingat dan segera berdiri dari sofa. Jari telunjuknya menuding sosok tan di hadapannya. "Kau melemparku dengan stik drum!"

Sebelah alis sosok tan itu mengerut, ia tidak suka dituding seperti itu dan membalas Kise dengan nada yang sama "Salahmu berdiri disana!"

Kise tidak mengerti mengapa jadi dirinya yang disalahkan. Sudah jelas ialah korban kekerasan. Kise ingin membalas namun rasa sakit di dahinya membuat kata-kata Kise tertahan.

"Auh.." Kise menekan luka memarnya yang membiru di dahinya. Terasa sakit dan sangat menyiksa. Terutama saat ingin menggerakkan otot dahi. Padahal otot dahi adalah atribut yang terpenting saat marah. Melihat luka yang dihasilkan, sosok tan itu segera merobek kain t-shirt yang ia kenakan dan menyiramnya dengan teh yang ia buat tadi.

"Sini." Sosok tan itu menarik pundak Kise dan membalut kepala Kise dengan kain basah tersebut.

"Ew. Bau keringat." Kise protes.

"Sudah disiram teh! Setidaknya ada aroma teh."

"Tetep saja."

"Tidak ada air panas sisa disini."

"Teh panas tadi buatnya pakai apa?" Kise mengernyitkan alis.

"Itu persediaan terakhir di termos kami. Baik sekali kami. Berterimakasihlah."

Kise masih tidak yakin namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dan mengucap terima kasih. Hari sudah gelap dan ia harus pulang. Besok masih ada sekolah dan kakaknya pasti sudah menyiapkan hidangan makan malam paling enak sejagat.

"Yasudah. Pulang, ya. Terimakasih atas lemparan stik dan kainnya. Sangat mengesankan," cibir Kise di ambang pintu.

"Sama-sama. Nantikan kami di konser selanjutnya ya, manusia rentan" Sosok tan itu balas mencibir.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kukira hari ini konser band jazz, bukan musik cadas," Kise curhat colongan.

"... Tunggu, band jazz? Bukannya itu lusa?" sosok tan itu menghampiri Kise di ambang pintu. "Boleh kulihat tiketnya?"

Kise mengambil tiketnya dari saku jeans lalu memberikan pada sosok tan di sampingnya. Tertulis disana:

_LIVE CONCERTS at KYOSAKI Live House_

_16/1/2014 ~ 19/1/2014_

_17.00 ~ Until drop_

_1 TICKET FOR 1 LIVE_

Dan halaman baliknya terdapat informasi jadwal konser. Tercantum dengan tulisan kecil.

_16/1/2014 : [OPENING] ROCK BANDS ~VARIOUS ARTISTS_

_17/1/2014 : POP BANDS __~VARIOUS ARTISTS_

_18/1/2014 : JAZZ BANDS __~VARIOUS ARTISTS_

_19/1/2014 : [CLOSING] EDM _

"..." Kise terdiam. Nyawanya serasa melayang. Dia berjuang untuk tidak mati di umur muda dan ternyata perjuangannya sia-sia.

"Sepertinya kau memang sial hari ini. Heh." Sosok sengak itu terkekeh.

"KENAPA DIKETIK DENGAN UKURAN TULISAN KECIL, SIH." Kise emosi.

"Atau kau memang gak baca."

"B-BACA KOK."

"Bohong."

Kise memang bohong. Dan kali ini dia memang salah. _Kokoro_-nya sudah lelah."Sudah ya, pulang duluan. _Jya_."

"Tunggu, aku—err, saya ada tiket menganggur. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja."

Kise menoleh, mencoba untuk menolak namun mengingat pepatah "kalau ditawarkan ambil saja", maka Kise berbalik badan dan hendak menerima tiket tersebut.

"Sungguhan buatku?"

"Hitung-hitung ganti rugi properti sel-sel dahi yang rusak."

"Haha. Terima kasih..."

"..."

"... Eh, serius?"

"SERIUS. AMBIL."

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_

* * *

**a/n:** sesungguhnya fic ini tersinspirasi sama dua karakter corethumucoret di drama devious maids. Apa daya hati fangirl ini karena salah satu karakternya munyu, bright, dan sincere—mirip Kise. /plak Semoga fic ini lanjut... or maybe not? daku ada ujian tanggal 17 dan jujur belum siap *duar* Doakan saja lanjut~

**Mind to R&R?** 8"D


End file.
